


We are more than Teachers

by ItsFreakinBats



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, High School Teacher AU, M/M, Smut, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFreakinBats/pseuds/ItsFreakinBats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Prompt about two teachers who start dating, and don't want their students to find out. Er....One doesn't care, and the other is desperately trying to hide it. </p>
<p>Working with Nicolas Brown and Worick Arcangelo (with some brief appearances made by Alex of course), because they don't get enough love, and I miss their dumb faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

     He was tall, dark and handsome. That's what drew everyone's attention to him in the first place. The second was the "I don't give a fuck about anything" gaze that he always wore on his face. Always. There was one exception. He reserved a smile for gym class, and only then. The look in his eyes never changed, but when he smiled you knew you were in for a particularly hard day. Both the boys and girls in his classes looked forward to that smile. Although he wasn't charming, or talkative, or even nice, when he smiled it lit up his entire face.

 

     It was on the first day of school that Worick met Nicolas. He had been reading while walking in the halls (a talent of his), and distracted by a particularly saucy part of the book, he ran into someone. Everything he had been carrying either flew into the air, or straight to the ground. Mumbling his apologies, he squatted to retrieve his belongings, but stopped short when a shoe was placed on top of his book. Annoyed, he snatched the book from underneath the shoe, and snatched the rest of his belongings before standing back up. Glaring at the dark headed stranger he said "I SAID, I was sorry," before trying to stalk away to his classroom. Before he could make his escape, the dark stranger snatched the front of his shirt in a fist, and roughly drew him close. Worick's breath hitched, and he met the teachers gaze for a moment, before pushing him away. His dark eyes assessed him, looking him up and down. Balling his hand into a fist, the other teacher held it up to his chest and made a clockwise motion with it before walking away. Confused, Worick turned and walked away. The bell signaled that class was about to start, and he walked to his classroom quickly, the strange teacher almost forgotten. Classes passed by quickly that day, since it was the first day all he had to do was hand out the syllabus and explain how the class worked. It was easy. All the students had to do was read books all semester, and they would pass.

 

     Class was uneventful until the last class of the day. Students came in sweaty, but with smiles on their faces. As they passed his desk, he heard snatched of their conversations. "Broody teacher that doesn't talk," and "OMG did you see the look on his face? It looked like he wanted to kill everyone," were what really caught his attention. The only teacher he could think of was the one he had run into earlier. Clearing his throat, he asked who they were talking about. "Oh, that would be Mr. Brown. He's killer in gym, but he's soooo hot it doesn't even matter," a peppy blond answered. Surprised Worick raised his eyebrows. It was the first time he had thought about it, but looking back, the man had been attractive. With a shrug he calmed the class down and started handing out the syllabus. As the class ended, Worick decided to act on what the blond had said earlier. Gathering his things before the class ended, he threw them in his backpack, and as the last bell rang, he said his good byes to the class and bolted. He didn't have too far to run it turned out. As he rounded the corner to go down to the gym, Mr. Brown appeared, and deftly stepped to the side to let Worick pass. Skidding to a stop, Worick turned around to speak to the teacher. Mr. Brown looked Worick over, and shaking his head, pulled out his phone. He quickly typed out a message before turning his phone screen to Worick. "Sorry about this morning, I thought you were a student at first, but it seems I was wrong. Would you like to get a coffee, so that I can make it up to you?". Surprised, Worick shrugged and then nodded. Why not?

 

     Mr. Brown pulled his phone back and typed out another message, "Faculty lounge then? I'll meet you there in 15." Nodding again, Worick acquiesced. It wasn't the most favorable of all places to go to coffee, but surely the man had his reasons. Worick headed to the faculty lounge on his own, and once there, started a new pot of coffee. Hopefully this coffee wasn't as shitty as the stuff he had to drink at the last school he worked at. Waiting on the coffee to finish brewing, he didn't hear Nicolas walk up behind him. Nicolas placed a hand in the small of Worick's back, startling him. A blush crept up the back of Worick's neck as he turned to face Nic, his eyebrows raised. Nic was pouring himself a cup of coffee, too busy to notice Worick's embarrassment. More like he busied himself on purpose, Worick thought to himself. He leaned against the counters, and folded his arms, waiting on an explanation. Nic took his time taking a long sip of coffee, before he started texting on his phone. Glancing at Worick, he tossed his phone over to him, a smile on his face. Worick easily caught the phone out of the air, and read what Nic had typed out. "So you want to know why I'm not talking, right?" Worick set a what the fuck do you think look on his face, and Nic burst out laughing.

 

     He knew from that moment what he was going to start spending his time and energy on. Nic's laugh was a bit muted, and sounded strange, but Worick immediately fell in love with it anyway. It took only one day, and one class, but he had heard how the girls had talked about him. How his smile was the best thing about Nic, but his laugh was so much better. It was a laugh that totally opened him up, a laugh he knew was rarely seen by anyone. He smiled, before wiping his hand over his tired face. Pushing his hair back, he quickly typed out a message before handing Nic his phone back, gathering his belongings and leaving. It had been a long day. All he wanted was to go home, take a hot shower, and go to bed. 

* * * * * * *

     Nic watched Worick leave, phone in hand forgotten. He was used to people walking away from him all the time. Pushing his phone into his back pocket, he drained his coffee cup and set it into the sink. Someone could deal with it later. Nic gathered his jacket and walked towards the front of the building ready to leave. All around him students and teachers alike stopped to stare at him. It was still a little unsettling, being surrounded by hundreds of people who thought that you were attractive, when you couldn't even see it yourself. He stopped at the office window, and reached inside for his helmet. It was a wonderful day to ride, and his setback wasn't going to ruin that. Shrugging his form fitting jacket on, he turned and waved at the students. Before he could see the reaction of the students (and several teachers), he walked out the doors and got on his bike. 

 

> > > > > _Several hours later_ < < < < < 

 

     Nic walked into his apartment, sweaty but satisfied. He had ridden his bike until well after the sun had gone down, thinking about the days events. The teacher in black suit had been wandering aimlessly through the hall, lost in a book. It would have been easy for Nic to avoid him, like he had when he was running through the halls. He didn't see any other opportunity to talk to the man, so he bumped into him. While he was on the ground fumbling for his belongings Nic imagined running his fingers through Worick's hair. When he put his shoe over the mans book, the look of incredulity that bloomed across his face gave him chills. He didn't believe in love at first sight, but he certainly believed in lust at first sight. Shaking his head clear of thoughts, he undressed and climbed into the shower he had prepped. He normally took short showers, cutting back on water and only using what was necessary, but tonight he had thoughts of silky blond hair he couldn't shake. Not bothering to dress after his shower, he grabbed his phone to plug it in. Nic jumped when it buzzed in his hand (it never did that), and looked down at the illuminated screen, surprised. An unknown number flashed across the screen. Unlocking his phone, he was surprised even further to see an unread message at the time that he had met with Worick, and from just now. He hadn't just walked away, like all the others. He had given him his phone number. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nic and Worick have basically never stopped texting each other, and its starting to interfere with classes. Things get a little awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work 4 days a week, (11 hours in a day) so its very unlikely that I will post more than once a week. I just happened to have a nap and am feeling pretty awake so I decided to do a small update :) 
> 
> Also, all the characters won't have their cannon personalities. Things are going to change while I write, so just a heads up!

 

     His phone would go off non stop in class. At first he would keep the ringer on, because nobody he knew ever talked to him through text so it was never a problem. The first day it had been fine. A few texts here and there, dispersed between enough classes that students wouldn't know. The texts had started coming more frequently with each passing day, causing him to put his phone on vibrate which was fine. At first. Now it was almost constantly buzzing, but Worick couldn't bring himself to put his phone on silent. His phone had generated a lot of buzz among the students.  There was a lot of speculation about the cause, whether it was a girlfriend (which was a majority of the gossip) or a boyfriend (mostly generated among the girls who were part of the otaku groups). Worick usually held himself back when it came to texting during school and used the time between classes and lunch to text Nic. Because his students had to participate in state testing today, there was really nothing for him to do so he found himself on his phone quite a bit throughout the day. Nic had started the day off by texting him and telling him how bored he was, because he literally had nothing to do, so Worick told him to go read a book. This led to a discussion of favorite books, which had led off to book to movie arguments, and so on and so forth. Around lunch time, his class room phone rang. Picking it up, he expected to hear Nic's voice (he sometimes called to say a few words, and then he hung up), but was surprised to hear from another teacher instead. After talking to her for a few moments, he stood and announced to his class that he was leaving for a few minutes, but he would be right back. 

    He walked quickly to her classroom, wanting to send another text to Nic since he hadn't heard from him in about an hour. Worick could hear students singing in class, so he waited outside until there was a silence. He walked in without knocking, and waited in the doorway, hands in his pockets. Noticing the girls in the class glancing at him and giggling, he smiled at them sending them into a frenzy. Ms. Benedetto walked around her desk tsking him. "You know that's not very nice Mr. Arcangelo", With a shrug, he winked at the class and left, Alex following him. Folding her arms, and leaning against the wall she confronted Worick. "I've heard you've been distracted lately." Ah. Now he knew what this was about. "Not really, why do you say that?" They had went out for a few weeks, but it hadn't really kindled anything within Worick. He didn't want to waste his time if he didn't get anything more than platonic feelings for the other person. Sure, Alex was hot. She had an amazing figure (Worick had always been a breast man), she was smart, funny and any person would be lucky to have her. He just didn't have the same feelings for her, that she apparently had for him. Alex gave him a look and he stopped playing with her. "Listen Alex, you're great. You just aren't great for me. We've already had this conversation, and I don't think its professional for us to be doing it here." She seemed deflated after he said that, and with a sigh she turned. "Alright, I get it. Just, whoever this new girl is, don't lead her on like you did me."

     He had not in fact led Alex on, he had laid everything on the table and she just hadn't liked the results. She was used to everyone falling for her and getting her way, but she hadn't with Worick and it had upset her. The door to her classroom slammed shut behind her. Rolling his eyes, he walked away. When he arrived back at his classroom, it was time for lunch. Dismissing class, he collected his backpack and phone and headed towards the gym. He hadn't told Nic, but he had packed lunch for them and was planning on surprising him. A few weeks ago they had had a conversation about favorite foods. Worick was surprised to find out that Nic loved fruit, and loved to try anything new. With this information Worick created a fruit salad for them both, and packed some hot coffee (their favorite, which they both shared) into a thermos. Although Worick didn't have any other classes to supervise after lunch, he wanted to spend as much time with Nic as he could, so he hurried to the gym. A few minutes after looking into the gym and weight room, and not finding Nic, Worick headed to the locker rooms, where Nic's office was located. It was possible that he was already inside and eating. Worick could feel the steam and heat from a running shower immediately upon entering the locker rooms. Deciding he would wait in Nic's office, Worick busied himself with his backpack, rummaging through it for Nic's office key. It wasn't until Nic was nearly behind him, that Worick heard the wet footsteps approaching. Assuming Nic was coming to unlock the office, he turned around and was surprised to see that Nic was nude. 

     It shouldn't have been surprising as it was, considering he knew that one of the showers had been running. What was a little more surprising was how not bothered Nic was with Worick seeing him naked, and how long Worick continued to stare. Nic had a body that was obviously cared for, and Worick couldn't stop his gaze from following the tapered V of his hips down to... Nic began to laugh, and Worick whirled around, entire face (and he was sure his entire body as well) red. With a deep breath, he slowly turned back around, eyes closed, and signed "Sorry, but OMG". He was startled into opening his eyes when a hand was placed on his hip. Nic was mere inches from his face, a silly grin on his face. "C'mon, lets go eat. I can smell the coffee you brought." Although a little difficult to understand for others, Worick understood him completely. With a hard swallow, he followed Nic into his office, noticing he had finally put a towel on.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worick and Nic meet for a breakfast date. Everything goes exactly as planned. 
> 
> No smut, just some small fluff...
> 
> Okay maybe a LITTLE smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm just going to give you guys a heads up and let you know, I'll probably start posting regularly on Tuesdays. Its one of my days off, and it gives me a chance to write throughout the week and have it ready for y'all. 
> 
> IF I get the chance, I'll post more than once a week, but don't rely too heavily on that, haha.

 

 

     Lunch with Nic had at first been awkward, but it was overcome by Nic's incredulity that Worick had been learning sign language. With a blush, Worick recalled the smile and shy demeanor that had washed over Nic. He guessed that Nic wasn't used to people doing things for him, much less being interested in him. He couldn't see why though. Although at first Nic had seemed edgy and rude, Worick had quickly found that Nic had a great (but twisted) sense of humor, a smile (and body) that could kill, and he _never_ ran out of things to talk about. Throughout the rest of that week, Worick had lost quite a bit of sleep due to texting Nic into the wee hours of the night. This was becoming a routine that, although enjoyed, was quickly wearing down Worick's energy and endurance throughout the day. By the end of the school day he could be seen yawning, coffee cups littering his desk. The night before, Worick had sent a text to Nic, right after his shower as he was getting ready for bed, to let him know that he _had_ to get some sleep that night. With a resigned sigh, he had turned his phone off, set his traditional alarm clock and promptly gone to sleep. 

 

     Armed with a full night's sleep, Worick woke to his alarm and immediately turned his phone on. Waiting for it to boot up, he shrugged into a jacket ready to go out to smoke. Before he could head that way, his phone started going off with dozens of notification sounds. Worick stopped himself from immediately going to his phone. If he got distracted now, breakfast would never be ready in time. Opening the door to his balcony, he stepped out and lit up. This was the time of day that Worick loved best. It was before the sun had come up, but the sky had started lighting up, giving it a deep ocean quality. He had chosen his apartment outside of city limits for a good reason. Looking up at the millions of stars reminded Worick of his childhood, and the many hours he had spent outdoors exploring and learning. Finishing his cigarette, Worick made his way back inside and finally picked up his phone. He winced, noticing the amount of texts he had from Nic (hopefully none of them mad). Scrolling through the first few, Nic had assured him he wasn't mad at all, and totally understood Worick's need for sleep. This however, did not stop him from sending loads of texts throughout the night. They ranged from what his favorite color was (red and gold, like a Gryffindor), to his thoughts about students at school. Worick was glad now that he had shut his phone off, otherwise he would have gotten no sleep at all. Sending a quick text back to Nic, he headed to the kitchen and raided the fridge for supplies. Satisfied he had everything, he threw open the windows in his kitchen (he loved the cool air that would occasionally rush through the kitchen), and started to cook. A few minutes later, a reply from Nic had Worick grinning. He quickly threw his hair up into a messy ponytail, and went to unlock the door. As soon as he had the deadbolt undone, he was surprised to hear a knock. It might be a neighbor, he thought, but quickly dismissed the idea. It was too early. Opening the door, Worick began to laugh. Nic had been eager to come over and share breakfast, and apparently hadn't wanted to wait for Worick to get ready. Worick let Nic in, and watched as he looked around the apartment. It wasn't full of things, like a lot of the people he knew but it was still comfortable and that's all that mattered. He had painted his living room a charcoal, and it was furnished with a couch, a lazy boy, and an endless amount of books. Worick was a reader. He always had been. He would read anything he could get his hands on, from history, to supernatural thrillers, to mysteries. Worick headed back to the kitchen to finish breakfast, and to let Nic explore the apartment. There was nothing he needed to hide, since he was a clean person. 

     Nic took his time exploring the apartment. He went from the living room to each of the rooms, trying to figure out what was where. Worick had a two bedroom apartment, but it was large, and furnished well (in Nic's opinion). One bedroom was fashioned into an office, with posters of both almost nude women and men all over the walls. Shocked, Nic backed out of the "office", and headed towards the bedroom. Walking into the open doorway, he could see it was already his favorite room. It was white, with dark cherry wood furniture. He had a four poster bed, with a white, gauzy canopy, and an overstuffed white comforter that just seemed to invite you into its deep pillowy depths. Walking towards it, he put his hand into the blankets, and was surprised to find it was still a bit warm from where Worick had slept just hours ago. Other than the bed, dresser and nightstands, the room was bare. No posters, tv, or decorations adorned the room at all. Nic left the room, and headed back towards the kitchen. Peeking around the corner, he could see Worick was clearly distracted with making the perfect eggs for Nic. Smiling, he took the chance to sneak up behind him. Nic stood close behind Worick, and snuck his arm around his waist, putting his lips to Worick's neck. Startled, Worick arched his back and let out a gasp. It hadn't been easy for him to see Nic stalking around his apartment in a tight tee and skinny jeans. He recalled a conversation a week back about how it was a weakness to see someone he was attracted to in tight clothing. Narrowing his eyes, Worick took his spatula and whacked Nic's hand. This was _not_ the time to be kissing the cook. Nic made a hasty retreat to the table in the kitchen, and sat down with a sulky look on his face. Worick shot daggers from his eyes, and quickly finished breakfast, before Nic could come up with any more ideas. 

     Loading up plates with heaps of food, Worick looked at Nic and motioned for him to follow. He led them to the balcony outside his bedroom, where he had placed a blanket and some pillows to sit on. This way they could eat while watching the sunrise. Worick remembered that Nic had said this was one of his favorite times of day. He had said that watching the sky slowly explode with color was like hearing sound, but with your eyes, and it was better than any sound that could ever be produced. Nic cast an appreciative grin towards Worick, and sat, digging into his food. He moaned, and closed his eyes. The food was way better than anything he could ever have produced. Worick grinned at the small smile across Nic's face, and dug into his own food. When they were done, they sat closer to each other, knees touching, hands on the deck of the balcony, barely brushing each other. They both wore silly grins on their faces, hearts beating hard and fast. Slowly the dark sky lightened, revealing dark blues that bled into deep violets and lavender. Their hands intertwined as slowly as the sun came up, until brilliant golds of the sun finally peaked over the city. Nic and Worick slowly stood, not wanting to let go of each other. Worick was the first to attempt to let go, regretting the fact that he would need to clean up now, the sunrise done. Nic squeezed their fingers together, not wanting to let go. Without hesitating he launched himself at Worick. Although taken by surprise, Worick's reflexes were fast. He caught Nic, and held him up on his hips, hands cupping his ass. Nic snaked a hand behind Worick's neck, and pulled him closer, their lips clashing. Worick carried Nic inside, and leaned him against the wall, freeing one of his hands. He slowly raked his fingers through Nic's thick black hair, watching him close his eyes and bite his lip. Smiling, Worick slowly ground his hips against Nic's, and bit softly on the side of his jaw, before dragging his lips over to meet Nic's. By this time they were both panting, aching for the other. Nic opened his eyes, to see a mischievous grin on Worick's face. He was confused, until he felt himself start to fall. Luckily, he had just as quick reflexes as Worick. Dazed, he stood from the crouch he had landed in, to see Worick already walking away, plates in hand. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nic doesn't show up at work all week, and Worick gets worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got sick this week, and this DEFINITELY inspired this chapter.

_**Monday** _

     Worick walked into the school with a giant smile on his face, as he thought back on what had happened during the weekend. The breakfast date at his apartment was successful, and he and Nic had been texting back and forth non stop. Until this morning that was. With a shrug, Worick chalked it up to it being Monday morning, and the beginning of their work week. He headed towards the faculty lounge to get a cup of coffee, and noticed Nic's cup lay untouched. Frowning, he pulled out his phone and shot Nic a quick text. "Hey, no coffee this morning??". As he hit sent, the final bell rang, signaling both students and teachers that class had started. He hurried to class, and once he started his first class, the rest of the day became a blur. By the end of the school day Worick had still not heard from Nic. They hadn't planned on eating lunch together, so he had stayed in his classroom to get some grading done (because he and Nic had distracted each other and he had gotten nothing done). After the last bell rang, he waited impatiently for his students to leave, before hurrying to the gym. He noticed that a lot of the students had already left, meaning that the day had either been easy, or Nic wasn't there. A quick look in Nic's office confirmed the latter. With a deep sigh, Worick wondered what to do. It wasn't like he could _call_ Nic, texting was all they could do. And he didn't have his home address, so he could forget that route. Instead he took of in the direction of the office, wondering if they could tell him if Nic had called in sick. He was disappointed to find that all of the office staff had already left. Dejected, he left work and went home. 

 

_**Tuesday** _

     Nic had sent a brief text the night before, but it didn't make Worick feel any less concerned. All it had said was, "yo". He had responded fervently, in hopes that Nic would reply but nothing else had been sent to him. Worick had briefly thought about asking a friend of his to send him Nic's GPS coordinates from his phone, but quickly dismissed the idea. It was kind of stalkerish, and he was above that. For now. He had gone to the office before classes had started, and confirmed that Nic had called out sick. Throughout the rest of the day, he had been in a worried sort of panic. More for his own health, because they had spent two whole days together, and he was worried about catching it. Plus he knew that Nic was obsessive over eating nothing but healthy, and working out. If he was sick, then it had to be serious. Worick sent a quick text to Nic (he had started sending them less frequently since he knew he was sick, and probably sleeping), asking if he needed anything. He wasn't expecting a text back, when his phone suddenly went off. Looking down at it, he was relieved to see a text from Nic. All it said was "ya". He decided to go to the pharmacy, and stocked up on every kind of cold medicine he could find, plus some anti diarrhea and anti vomiting pills. He stopped next at a local bakery, and picked up a loaf of his favorite break, two bowls of soup and some bagels. Worick went and sat in his car, and waited for another text to come in. After a few minutes he headed home, thinking that he wouldn't get another one for the night. 

 

He wasn't wrong. 

 

_**Wednesday** _

     Nic laid in bed, miserable. His nose was stuffed, his ears hurt, eyes would barely open, throat on fire and his body hurt like the first time he had ever worked out in his life. In short, he felt like he was dying. His bed was a nest of used tissues, empty toilet paper rolls and Kleenex boxes, and half full water bottles. He had started feeling sick on Sunday, after Worick had left, and against his better judgement had stayed up all night texting Worick. On Monday morning his cold that had developed overnight felt much worse, so he sent a text ahead letting them know he was going to call out for a few days. He knew that he should text Worick as well, but he was so tired. He closed his eyes for a second...and woke back up to the sun setting. Concerned, he looked down at his phone. It was dead. With a grimace and a sniffle, Nic plugged it in and went to go take a shower. Maybe it would make him feel a little bit better, like they always did. Instead he worried about Worick the entire time he was in there. He hadn't sent a text all day to let him know what was going on. Over the next two days, he had sent Worick exactly two texts. Brows furrowed, he stared at the screen of his phone, wondering what to text. Then it hit him. Fingers flying, he grinned hard and hit send. He got up and put on a new pair of sweats, leaving the shirt off because of his fever. He headed towards the living room and unlocked the door. Turning the TV on, Nic sat on the couch and waited...

     Worick received a text on lunch from Nic. Excited, he choked on his egg salad sandwich and struggled to unlock his phone. His eyes almost flew out of his head when he saw the text. It was Nic's address. He hurriedly put his lunch away, hands slightly shaking. After stopping in at the office to tell them he had an emergency, he took off. The medicine was still in the back seat (thankfully), so he didn't feel the need to stay at home. It was a little bit of a drive to Nic's. Like him, Nic liked living outside the city a bit. It was quiet and peaceful, not that he really needed it to be, but he liked it that way all the same. He lived in a small house that looked well maintained from the outside. Worick got out of his car and looked around. There were flowers in the garden he noticed. Annuals, so they had to have been planted in the spring. The next time that he came over he would remember to bring Nic some flowers. He leaped up the stairs, and knocked on the door impatiently, before remembering that Nic was deaf. Worick tried the doorknob tentatively, to see if it was unlocked. It turned successfully, so he let himself in. Stopping in the entryway he listened. It sounded like someone was talking, but he dismissed that idea. Nic didn't talk to other people, he never felt the need to and he intimidated people too much. Worick deposited his shoes by the front door and entered the living room. 

     Nic was curled up in the corned of the sofa asleep. He had his head propped up on a hand, his mouth hanging wide open. Worick laughed, and looked around the living room. Although the house had looked small on the outside, with its sparse furnishing, it was sizable on the inside. It was also dirty and littered with sick people items. With a sigh, and a roll of his sleeves Worick got to work. He turned on the lights in the house, and got to work picking up all the tissues and empty water bottles lying around. Worick eventually made his way to the bedroom, and stopped in the doorway. They had the exact same bed. The same wood, the same gauzy curtains, even the same bedspread. The only difference, was that he didn't have a nest of sick in his bed. Worick threw the windows open to let the room air out a little bit, and stripped the bed. As he was coming into the hall, he could see that Nic had woken up, and was looking around groggily. Worick had taken the opportunity of Nic being asleep to make some soup, and he was assuming the warmth, and smell of it coming from the open kitchen had woken him up. Nic stood and stretched, giving Worick a chance to watch the muscles in Nic's back flex. He also noticed that Nic was wearing his sweatpants low on his hips, and he could see the beginnings of the ass he had cupped the previous weekend. A blush spread across his cheeks, and he tossed Nic's bedding on the ground by the bathroom. Nic was sleepily rubbing his eyes, when Worick approached him with a bowl of soup. With a sleepy smile, Nic reached out for the soup, but Worick stopped him, and made him sit first. He made sure that he was properly awake before handing over the steaming bowl, and waited til Nic had a few bites before leaning over to kiss him on the forehead. It was a way to measure Nic's temperature, but Nic being Nic, figured out what Worick was doing, and just met Worick's lips with his own. Grunting with pleasure, Nic went back to eating his soup.

Worick studied him intently, noticing the dark circles, flushed cheeks, and perspiration on his forehead. Frowning, he put the back of his hand to Nic's forehead. Unsurprisingly, he was burning up. Worick took the bowl of soup from Nic, and led him to the bathroom. He turned the shower on its coldest setting, and started stripping Nic. He crouched down and tugged Nic's sweatpants over his hips and was not prepared to find that he was going commando. Neither was he prepared for the hard on Nic had, that sprung free from the sweats, and hit Worick in the mouth. Stunned and dazed, Worick leaned back and looked up into Nic's smiling face. Nic's member twitched, dangerously near Worick's open mouth. He reached down and slid his fingers through Worick's pale blonde locks, like he dreamed doing the first time he had met the man. Worick leaned into the hand, holding it in place while he stood, his own hand trailing up Nic's thigh, before he stopped, his hand hovering over his dick. Nic softly pulled Worick's head back by his hair and leaned forward to bite him on the neck. With a moan, Worick grabbed Nic's hard member and squeezed the sensitive head, eliciting a moan not unlike his own just seconds before. Both men stood panting, before Worick remembered that Nic was sick. He grabbed Nic's hand, and forced it away from him. Turning the man around, he smacked him in the ass and gave a light push towards the shower. Nic protest stopped short when he saw that Worick was preparing to climb in after him. With a resigned sigh, and a shudder, he climbed in, Worick not too far after him. 

     After the shower, and Nic had cooled down, they had located new sheets and a new cover to put on the bed (an copy of the ones he had stripped off before Worick noticed). Not bothering to dress, Worick climbed in bed, and let Nic settle in to the crook of his arm. Before he could ask about setting an alarm, Nic let out a loud snore. With a shrug, Worick settled back and stroked Nic's hair, thinking of the earlier scene in the bathroom..

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing out the rest of chapter 4 :3 Nic and Worick spend the rest of their sick weekend together. 
> 
> Also, I need to apologize. I have wanted to continue this for awhile, but due to being sick, and being sad, and family issues this is the first I've been able to get to it!
> 
> Enjoy your first kind of smut scene y'all! I'll try to get in another chapter tomorrow!

 

  ** _  Thursday_**

 

     It had been a long night of Nic tossing about, fever going up and up and up, until it finally dropped, right before the sun rose. Worick had been running about all night, with cold washcloths and water, trying to keep Nic hydrated and cool. Although the shower had helped him a little bit, it hadn't helped enough. Worick stood at Nics window with a cup of coffee, watching the day come to life. He inhaled the cool morning air, appreciating the clean air. Being near Nic meant that he could smell the sick that he was sweating out because of his fever, and although he didn't mind being near Nic, he hadn't wanted to get sick. Taking a sip of coffee, Worick turned around to find Nic sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He had probably smelled the coffee, which meant that he was feeling well enough to drink it. With a smile, Worick walked over to him and handed over his own mug. They both drank their coffee black, which made it easier, and faster to get it. Rubbing his eyes, Nic reached for the mug with his free hand. The action made Worick's heart beat a little faster. It was adorable, and the only thing he could think was how much he wanted to see that everyday. Feeling a little dizzy, he closed his eyes and sat on the bed. He could feel Nic shuffling closer, and heard the sound of ceramic being set on wood. Putting his face in his hands he sighed. He was exhausted and he was supposed to go in to work today. Another wave of dizziness hit him, and was faintly aware of Nic pulling him back into the bed. He opened his eyes briefly to see a pair of deep, dark midnight eyes looking down on him. Through his exhaustion he thought he could see lighter spots of silver running through them, reminding him of the night sky. With a weak smile, he slide his hand along Nic's jaw, feeling stubble and warmth. He turned over and fell asleep. 

     Nic frowned. Throughout the school year (so far) he hadn't seen Worick look so much as tired (other than the occasional yawn) but now he was paler than he normally was, with dark circles under his eyes. Looking back at the bed, he knew he was the only one who had slept in it. The other pillows hadn't been used at all. He looked down at the sleeping giant and decided the best course of action. Opening his laptop on the desk nearby, he sent a quick email to the school, letting them know that neither one of them would be in today, and to replace them with subs for today and tomorrow. Satisfied, he sent the email and quickly went back to Worick. He was sleeping fitfully, brow furrowed and a frown on his face. Nic bent over and felt his forehead, deducing that he was going to get just as sick as Nic had been. Without thinking, he took off Worick's pants (that he had gotten up in the middle of the night to put on), and was almost as surprised as Worick was when he found that he was commando. Thinking on it though, it made sense. He hadn't brought a change of clothes with him, and with Worick being a bigger man than he was, he couldn't wear Nic's clothes either. With a shrug, and final tug, Worick's pants came off. A sudden flash was all the warning he had to catch Worick's hand before it introduced itself to his face. Worick sat up panting, glaring at Nic, until he realized what he had done. Embarrassed, he flung his arm over his face and laid back in bed. Nic looked down on him, a bit worried, but knew he needed to ask later. Anything sooner would upset Worick more. Grabbing Worick's legs, he threw them on the bed, and flung the blankets over him. Worick responded by rolling himself into a little burrito and folding in on himself. Within moments he was snoring. Not that Nic could hear it (fortunately for Worick), but he could see that Worick was breathing deeply. 

     Nic closed the door behind him and let Worick sleep, knowing that he was going to need all the rest he could get. He went to the kitchen to clean up, but found that everything was already spotless. With a sigh, he looked around for something to do. He headed to the couch, and was about to reach for the remote, when he found Worick's work bag set against the couch. With a mischievous smile, he started rifling through it (not even feeling the least bit guilty). It contained mostly papers from students, some nicotine gum, and what looked like a plain black book. He opened it, and was surprised to find it filled with beautiful penmanship. It must be a diary. Peering behind him to make sure his bedroom door was still closed, he started to read. 

 

 _ **Friday**_  

     Worick had developed a fever throughout the day that Nic couldn't bring down or contain. It steadily reached higher and higher, and just as he was about to dial 911, Worick stopped him with feverish pleading eyes. With a deep sigh Nic placed his phone on the bedside table, and again wiped the sheet of sweat off Worick's head. He wouldn't normally be concerned, but Worick was shivering, teeth chattering, and was ten times as ill as Nic was. He didn't think that he could provide adequate care for him, so instead he had sent a discreet text to a doctor he knew. He and his assistant should be coming over any time. In the meantime he let Worick mess up the bed with his own tossing and turning, while he cleaned the room. As he was coming out of the bathroom, he wasn't surprise to see a young woman standing in the hall, waiting outside the door. She was furiously blushing, a dainty hand held over her face. Nic mutely laughed, as he guessed what happened. He signed to her "Impressive, isn't it?" A look of horror and understanding came over the young woman's face, and she smacked Nic in the arm. He smiled fondly at her, waiting for her to calm down. She glared at him before motioning for him to follow her into the bedroom. There he found a young tired, scruffy looking doctor bending over Worick, trying to stick a thermometer in his mouth. With an exasperated sigh he looked to Nic for help. Dr. Theo was one of the only people who could detect the quiet Nic coming up behind him. With a smile, he launched himself at the bed, and landing next to Worick, placed his knees on either side of his hips and sat down with a heavy and audible _thump_.  Worick immediately stilled, and looked to Nic. He grunted when, without warning, the thermometer was shoved into his mouth. Although Worick looked sick, with sallow skin, dark circles, and sweaty hair, Nic could feel a warm stirring deep in his belly when he felt that grunt vibrate through the giant man. A thousand scenarios quickly ran through his mind, sticking with one that had actually happened already. He could feel a hardening in his pants, but as he was a creature with no shame or remorse, he smiled down at Worick and pressed down harder. Worick (how it was even possible) flushed a deeper shade of red, before spitting out the thermometer with a growl. 

     Dr. Theo picked it up, and glanced at it, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. He turned to his assistant and spoke with her, before she turned to Nic. Although Nina had practiced signing with Nic since she was young, she still wasn't as proficient as he was at it, and so it took him a moment to figure out what she was signing. Frowning, he looked down at Worick, and gave him a blunt look. Worick huffed and shook his head. There was no way he was going to the hospital. He hated the official feel of them and preferred to take care of himself. Nic looked to Dr. Theo and waited for help. "If he won't go I can treat him here, but he needs to be hooked to an IV before he dehydrates. He's already stopped sweating in the short time I've been here, but his temp is the same as it was just a few moments ago, judging from his skin color." Dr. Theo quickly explained. Nic looked down on Worick's pale lips as he spoke, and noticed that they weren't the usual pale pink, but almost translucent. That was a bad sign. He would allow Dr. Theo to insert an IV, if it meant that he didn't have to be separated from Nic. He looked at Nic, and said "Actually, I'd prefer if you stayed right where you are, if you don't mind?". With a blush, Nina looked away as she headed to the car to get supplies, Dr. Theo not too far behind. 

     "Nic, I don't like needles. Can you hold my hand?" Worick looked imploringly up at Nic. Nic though, would have done anything Worick asked, and he suspected (he was right) that Worick was just looking for a reason to touch Nic some more. There was a blanket separating them, but that didn't stop either one of them from feeling each others hard member rub up against each other. And, if Nic was right, Worick was naked under there, causing him a little more distress than it was Nic. With a vicious grin, he ground his hips into Worick as he leaned down and reached for the hand farthest away from him, pausing to kiss Worick on the cheek. Furrowing his brow, Worick looked away from Nic, gulping hard. Moments later Dr. Theo bounded into the room, supplies in hand. In less than a minute he had Worick hooked up to the IV, and was showing Nic (who was NOT going to move from where he was sitting at the moment) from the bed how to hook up a new bag, and check the needle to make sure everything was set right. After he was satisfied that Nic and Worick were going to be alright, he gathered Nina and left some flu and cold meds, along with a surprise package on the kitchen counter. Shaking his head, he smiled as he thought of Nic and his new interest. It had been awhile since he had been interested in anyone, and the last one had died, leaving him alone. 

                                                                                                                                 ***

 

     Nic waited for a moment while Worick adjusted himself in bed, to accommodate the medical equipment, and Nic, so that he could get comfortable. Once Nic was satisfied he was done, he attacked Worick's face, littering it with kisses, and small light caresses with his callused fingers. It was the gentlest that Worick had ever seen him be (he was pretty brutal in gym class), so he allowed him to keep doing it. When they both came up for air, he questioned it. "You took care of me when you didn't need to", Nic signed. It took Worick by surprise, that Nic thought that. He thought he had made it clear that he wanted to be with Nic at all times, through everything. With a smile, he darted forward and bit Nic's lower lip softly, before pulling him into a deep kiss. Nic jumped out of bed quickly, a protest (unheard and unseen) coming from Worick. He closed the window and drew the shades, turned the fan on high, as well as the thermostat to a nice cool temperature, before coming back to bed. The room was dark, and Worick could hear the curtains of the bed being closed, feel the blankets rustle, and then Nic was back on top of him, heavy knees covering his hips again. This time though, he could also feel Nic's bare legs against his own, and his very hot and heavy cock laying against his hip. His twitched in response, eliciting a groan from Nic. Worick reached for Nic's face, to pull him in closer, but Nic stopped him, pinning his arms to the bed by his wrists. "I'm treating you, but you have to promise me you'll go to sleep after this and stop resisting the doctor, okay?" Nic's heavy, muted voiced whispered into Worick's ear. Not wanting to speak, Worick just nodded his head in agreement. Nic reached down and grabbed Worick's cock, causing the man to arch his back. It had been so long since he had been touched like that. He never had the time to do this, between texting and sleeping all the time. 

     Nic slowly rubbed his thumb over the head, noting the amount of precum that coated the top of Worick's thick cock. He slowly, lightly ran his hand along the length, smearing as much precum around as he could. Satisfied that it was slick enough, he took the time to take care of his own, spitting in his hand to add a little more wetness they'd need in order to avoid chafing. He gyrated his hips against Worick, pressing their cocks together. This was more intimate than Worick had been in awhile, and the spasm that went through his cock alerted Nic to that fact. He quickly grabbed the base and squeezed. Worick darted forward and latched onto Nic's neck, suckling and biting, his arms wrapped around his hips, trying to get him to _move_ , to thrust against him, so he could feel his hot cock against his own again. Nic chuckled, and took Worick's cock, along with his own, and started to stroke. That, along with their thrusting caused mixed reactions between the two. Worick started to gasp, and pant heavily, trying his best to not cum, to wait it out. Nic though, started to thrust harder, he wanted Worick to cum, and to do it fast. "Cum for me, I want to feel it on me", he said. Those words, along with the fast stroking that Nic was delivering, cause Worick to cum harder than he had in his entire life. Panting, he lay back against his nest of pillows as his thick cock shivered and sent stream after stream of thick cum into Nic's hands. He looked up as Nic looked at his hands, and smiled, looking into Worick's eyes, as he started to lick his fingers. "Fuck", Worick whispered. Nic laughed. He wasn't done yet. He hadn't been able to cum, not yet. He took Worick's hand and placed it on his still throbbing, hard cock. Biting his lower lip, Nic started to thrust, setting the pace he wanted Worick to meet. It wasn't long before Worick had Nic panting, and then mewling as he came. He, like Worick, hadn't been taking care of his sexual needs, and so came all over Worick's chest. Panting, he looked into Worick's eyes, before bending close and licking to clean Worick's chest. He stopped, and smiled, then leaned down to kiss Worick. The blond giant was surprised to find that Nic's cum was still in the mans mouth, but greedily kissed him, cleaning the others mouth with his own. 

     Finally tired, he leaned back and groaned. He had forgotten how sick he felt, but it was all coming back now. His body was sore, and he knew he needed the sleep. He grabbed Nic by the waist and pulled him closer to him, his hard cock pressing against the small mans ass. A reminder of what they still hadn't done, a promise of what could come in the future. They fell asleep like that. 

 

Sticky, but happy. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! 
> 
> I have been working a butt ton of hours recently and I pass out as soon as I get home (its a never ending cycle). 
> 
> Have some small fluff!

 

 

     It wasn't until well afternoon that the two stirred. The warm afternoon sun had filtered its way through the gauzy curtains of the bed, casting its light over their eyes, urging them awake. Sometime in the middle of the night, Worick had broken through his fever. Nic had noticed when he had woken to get a glass of cold water, and took the IV out of Woricks arm, allowing him to move about the bed freely. Worick must have either woken up to find the IV gone or he unconsciously knew that it was gone. When the men woke, they found that Worick had rolled over and was spooning Nic. One hand was on Nic's hip, and the other was in his hair. He teased it, and heard Nic quietly moan. Nic pressed his bare ass into Worick, until the hand on his hip tightened, letting him know that he had gotten the desired result. With a mute laugh he tossed the covers back and got out of bed. Turning around, he stretched and looked down at Worick, who was furiously blushing and trying not to stare at Nic's hard member. After Nic had left the room (presumably to go to the bathroom), Worick sat up in bed and stretched. He still felt achy, but he wasn't hot and didn't feel as sickly. What he could really go for was a refreshing shower. He quickly got out of bed, pulled on his sweats and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee instead.

 

     Nic entered the kitchen shortly after, smelling clean and dripping hot water. He walked behind Worick, trailing his fingers across his lower back. Immediately goosebumps rose along Woricks shoulders, which Nic leaned forward to kiss, until he could smell the after effects of Woricks sick on his skin. Crinkling his nose, he reached for Woricks cup of coffee and gestured towards the bathroom. It was clear to Worick what Nic wanted, so with a sigh he left the room and headed towards the shower. Nic downed the rest of the coffee and headed towards the bedroom, replacing Worick's dirty sweats (which he had rudely left in the hallway), with a clean pair of his own and an extra large shirt he sometimes liked to sleep in. Worick was a much bigger man than Nic, but his sweats could stretch to accommodate him. He headed back towards the living room and turned the TV on (more for Worick than himself). Guessing that Worick still felt like absolute shit from the night before (he did), Nic guessed that he was going to take a long shower (he was). He opened the junk drawer in the kitchen looking for a working pen, and then started to write in Worick's journal he had found the night before. He had barely finished writing, when Worick finished with his shower. Because Nic couldn't hear, he unhurriedly put away Worick's journal, and returned to the kitchen just in time for Worick to come out of the bath. "Well, I guess we should get to work?" Worick asked. 

     

     Although it was Saturday, the school was open for teachers and students alike. For students, it was open for the resources, tutoring or detention. For teachers, it was to be there for the students, to assist in detention, or to get work done. For Worick and Nic, they both needed to head there to get work done. Normally Worick would have gone on Sunday, but because he had been gone almost all week he knew he needed to get some serious work done. Nic nodded at Worick's question, and headed to his bedroom to get dressed. Since it was the weekend, he slipped into some skinny jeans and a tight black shirt. He smiled as he grabbed his boots from the room and sauntered into the living room, knowing that Worick was going to get a full view of his toned body. Nic couldn't hear it, but Worick sighed loudly as he walked by. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Nic's fine form, it was that he wouldn't be able to do anything with him...for now. Running his hands through his hair, he pulled it back into a bun. Shaking his head, he followed Nic outside the house and waited for him to lock up. They both headed to Woricks car, and got in. As Worick leaned over to turn a podcast on (some nerd shit), Nic grabbed his face and went in for a quick kiss. Blushing, Worick and Nic finally set off for work. Once there, they went their separate ways but not before glancing behind to look at the other several times. Worick sat at his desk and set to work. Shortly after settling into reading papers, a knock startles Worick out of work. He meets Nic's gaze, who looks almost bashful. Smiling he waves him in, and scoots over, allowing room for Nic to work on the desk beside him.

 

     Nic sat in the extra office chair (reserved for teacher's aides) and they sat shoulder to shoulder working for a few hours. Their rumbling tummies alerted them to the time, as well as their aching hands and shoulders. Worick leaned back in his chair and stretched. He reached back and release his hair from its bun. Before he could untangle it, he felt fingers running through it. Worick looked over blushing, and smiled at Nic. They sat like that for a few minutes, Nic running his fingers through Worick's hair, repeatedly. They both leaned in...and a quick knock at the door startled them, making them knock their heads together. "Uhm, Mr. Arcangelo? Can I uh, speak with you for a moment?" It was a girl who was in his first hour class. He liked her, she was smart and funny and he knew that this was a student who was going places. At the moment she had a blush that encompassed her entire face, making it very obvious what she had just seen. "Sure Nat, if you'll just give me a moment?" He knew he must have a look of wild panic on his face, and it was clear that anyone could see it if they looked. Nic grabbed his hand before he could walk off and squeezed it, giving him a grin. With a deep sigh, Worick walked out into the hall. The students blush hadn't abated, making Worick blush himself. It turned out all she needed was some clarification on an assignment, and once that was out of the way Worick headed back inside. He glanced back, and saw the student furiously typing on her phone. With a groan he headed back inside. He knew what that meant. Rumors. Worick walked back to Nic finishing something on the computer, and closing out of the browser. With a confused look, Nic just laughed and motioned him over. He grabbed Worick by the hand and pulled him into his lap. Worick tried to get up, but Nic pulled him in closer, wrapping his hands around his waist, and nuzzling his neck. Worick could feel a slow blush coming on, as he felt Nic getting hard. This man was _not_ shy about anything, was he? He grabbed his phone and tapped out a quick question and handed it to Nic. A few seconds later he could feel Nic laughing, and his phone was passed back. The message read, I ordered some Thai food, now stop being embarrassed and kiss me. Putting his phone on the desk, Worick twisted around and leaned in for a kiss. At the last second he changed his mind and licked Nic on the face instead. Using the element of surprise, he leaped out of Nic's lap and dashed towards the coat rack, grabbing a spare jacket. "C'mon, lets go get our food you nerd." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, life is hectic! I'm back to a semi regularly schedule, so I'll try to post once a week again! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy this teaser! <3

 

     It had been weeks, and so far as the teachers could tell, no rumors had yet surfaced. Some of the girls in their classes had blushed and giggled when looking at them, but it wasn't as if that wasn't normal. Worick, being worried about Nic's reputation, and Nic (not caring about his own reputation) let Worick worry to his hearts content. They took it easy for about two weeks, sticking to talking to each other through texts and the teachers break room. After school it was totally different. They cooked each other dinner, kissed, groped each other in the halls when they were deserted, but frustratingly enough, did nothing more. To say that both men were frustrated would be an understatement. Without the other knowing, they had both planned something for that night after work. Both of the men were planning something romantic and wild and something that would definitely get them both laid. Worick had sent a late night text to Nic the night before, long after he fell asleep (so he could wake up to it) telling him he was coming over the next night. Nic, waking up to the text, had smiled devilishly, forming a plan of his own. 

     The work day drug on, both teachers sighing loudly, gathering weird looks from co workers and students alike. From first period to fifth, Worick paced his classroom, impatient and anxious. This wasn't lost on the students, used to him having a calm exterior. They took this chance to get away with things they normally wouldn't, and talked entire classes away. After the lunch bell rang, Worick took his chance and left the school, letting the office know he wouldn't be back. He smiled as he drove away, letting his hair out of his normal ponytail. It fluttered in the wind, and he laughed, feeling good. Nic had no idea that Worick was leaving for the day, and wouldn't know because of the way they kept to themselves at work lately. It was the perfect time to set everything up in Nic's home for the perfect night. Worick stopped at the store first, picking up a few essentials, before heading over to Nic's and letting himself in. First he set up the dozens of candles he had found around his own home and Nic's in the small dining room. He moved on to the bedroom next, putting up blackout curtains on the windows, and added a few surprises around the room. Looking at his phone, he was pleased to discover that the school day was over, and he could finally start on dinner. 

     Nic left the office in the gym, and looked at his phone. He hadn't received any texts from Worick since this morning. A hard frown settled on his handsome face, turning it a bit dark. He stalked towards the head office, helmet and jacket in hand. When he reached it, he was relieved to see that the secretary that knew sign language was still there. He signed to ask if Worick had left, and she looked confused for a moment, before replying. Nic's scowl deepened. He stormed out of the building, and practically threw himself at his bike. He took to the roads with a fury he had never displayed before, not knowing himself capable of feeling this hurt over a man so unlike him. He had thought that Worick was going to come over tonight. Every time Worick had said that, they had gone home together. He was so angry, that when he got home, he didn't notice Worick's car on the side of the street, and stalked inside, surprised to be greeted by delicious smells, and a delicious looking man in an apron he _knew_ he didn't own. Nic's jaw literally dropped, and he could see Worick laughing. He signed to him "What the hell?". Worick, still laughing, signed back, "I said I was coming over, I didn't say when." Wiping his hair out of his face, Worick turned around to tend to the food. Nic, not knowing what else to do, threw his jacket and helmet on the couch, and walked over to Worick, and placed his hands on his hips. Worick grunted, appreciating the contact between them, missing it. It had been too long since they had touched, _really_ touched, that they both appreciated just simple contact at this point. Worick left Nic to start lighting candles around the dining room. He had made sure they were scentless, and would just add to the atmosphere. Turning the lights off, the room emitted an almost heavenly glow, with candles all around the small room, and all over the table.

     Dinner was finished cooking, and Worick served it with a giant smile on his face. It was Nick's favorite, fajitas. They smiled at each other over the food, their feet touching, hands brushing, and breath quickening. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time, and it was all over an enjoyable dinner. After, they did dishes together. They flicked water at each other, and kissed, spicy tongues devouring the other. Dishes done, food put away, both men decided they needed to take the next step to the bathroom. They slowly removed each others clothes, kissing exposed skin, biting lingering fingers, each impatient to move on and touch each other more. Worick turned the shower on, and stepped in, holding out a hand to Nic. Although he didn't need the help, Nic took the hand offered and stepped in. Worick bit his lip, appreciating the muscles that Nic was made up of. Once in, Nic moved as if to grab Worick, but found that he was blocked, and instead, guided to Woricks hips. They slowly washed each other, lingering in the places they wanted to touch more, before moving on to other intimate places. Nic ran his fingers through Worick's hair, something he dreamed about doing almost every day. It wasn't as good wet, but for now it would do. He took the time to lather soap into Worick's hair, massaging his scalp as he went. Worick moaned and leaned back against Nic, _very_ aware of what he was doing to the man. Rinsing Woricks hair, Nic took the time to run his hands over Worick's front, fingers gliding over a mass of muscle, settling in the hollow of Worick's V. Both men decided enough was enough (more so because the water was getting cold than anything else). They slid out of the shower, kissing and grabbing, panting and wanting for more. Nic smiled devilishly, and smacked Worick's ass, prompting them both to start a chase into the bedroom. 

     Remembering his surprise, Worick grabbed Nic's hand to stop him from entering his bedroom. With a confused look, Nic let Worick into the bedroom first. He stood outside waiting, watching the light being turned out. A faint glow appeared shortly after, and Worick leaned out of the bedroom, face flushed, with a shy smile on his face as he beckoned Nic to come into the bedroom. Nic followed him in, unsure of what he was going to find. It wasn't anything he had expected, and his mouth almost hung open at the sight. Everywhere there were twinkle lights, lit up with a golden glow, making the dark room look like it was full of stars. They hung from the ceiling, on the walls, and all over the canopy of the bed. Worick took his chance and guided Nic to the bed while he was distracted. He placed a small kiss on his lower lip just to attract Nic's attention, before biting it, eliciting a small groan from the small, dark haired man. They walked backwards to the bed, until they bumped into the edge. Worick smiled at Nic, before pushing him to the bed. He knew that they were both going to battle over who was going to top, but tonight, it was going to be him. He climbed on top of the smaller man, and leaned down, biting him on the shoulder. Nic bucked, trying to flip Worick, but he was ready for that. He threw his head back and laughed, enjoying watching Nic struggle for once. 

     Nic looked angry. He was used to getting his way in the bedroom. He was powerful, and with his other partners he had easily been able to manipulate them into doing what he wanted. Fighting Worick lit a fire deep in his belly, a deep yearning to let the man do what he wanted. With a scowl he settled down, (as Worick had predicted). With a small smile, Worick kissed him, rewarding him for letting him continue. Reaching under the pillows, Worick pulled out the handcuffs he had stashed there, and quickly drew Nic's arms up to secure them to the bed. Nic's astonished look soon returned to anger, and his bucking continued. This was not something he had agreed to, and it went against all instincts to let someone tie him up. Frowning, Worick pinched Nic's nipple to calm him. Luckily, it had the desired effect, and Worick could resume putting all of his attention on Nic again. He laid small kisses on his neck, and started to work his way down. Nic's breath quickened as Worick started to work his way down his body. Never had he wanted to put his hands in the blond mans hair so badly as he did now. He was straining against his bonds, when he suddenly quit, a sharp gasp coming from him. Worick had bit his hip, leaving marks. Still, he worked his way lower, his mouth leaving a trail of hot kisses from Nic's sharp hips, down to softer parts (which were no longer soft). Slowly, he kissed his way around Nic's erection, licking and kissing the base every so often, the tormented gasps coming from Nic making him smile. Biting his lip, and looking up at Nic, he decided he couldn't torment him any longer. 


	8. A Friday Night - Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing a romantic and passionate night.

 

     Worrick dipped his head, and in one swift movement took all of Nic into his mouth. Nic groaned and strained against his restraints, bucking his hips against Worrick's mouth. The blond man laughed around Nic's cock, and the vibrations along his shaft made the dark man moan and slump. Nic could feel his mouth go dry as Worrick quickly bobbed his head up and down, working his tongue on the underside of his shaft. Worricks hands gripped Nic's hips, to stop him from thrusting. He pulled the smaller man towards him, taking his mouth from his cock, earning a groan of dismay. 

     Smiling, Worrick slithered up Nic, placing small licks and bites in tender areas. Nic was shivering in anticipation by the time Worrick reached his lips, and growled as he bit down on Worrick's lip. He was ready to be fucked _now_. Worrick pulled back and sucked in his lower lip, frowning when he tasted blood. A furrow placed itself between his eyebrows as he looked down on Nic. He paused for a second, before sliding off the bed, much to Nic's dismay. His hard cock throbbed, precum running down in small rivulets down his unused member. He tried to turn on his belly, to get some friction between him and the blankets, but Worrick returned too fast for him to make it too far. 

     Worrick sprung up onto the bed, ducking under the canopy and walked over to Nic. He was stuck on his side, and futilely trying to turn back over. A sharp smack to his ass made him hiss, and he quickly looked to Worrick. He was grinning, but not in a way that made Nic quite comfortable. It was a - you're in trouble now - look, and chills went up Nic's spine. He looked away just as fast, his face burning. He could feel the bed move underneath him, Worrick's body leaning down beside his, and a hand on his wanting cock. He whined, humping Worrick's hand until a rough squeeze stopped him. 

     The blond man leaned over Nic, the twinkling lights creating a halo of light behind his golden hair. Nic could read Worricks lips easily enough with all the light that surrounded them. 

"You need to learn patience, and you anger too easily."

     A frown settled on Nic's face after Worrick withdrew from his sight. It quickly vanished as he felt another sharp slap to the other side of his ass. He could feel both cheeks warm, as if he was sunning naked out on his deck (which he frequently did over the summer). Worrick spread his hands over Nics ass, kneading the sting of his slaps out. There couldn't be any hurt without comfort, and he didn't know how far he could push the man before he lashed back. He recounted the countless times he had pissed Nic off, even for just little reasons. His dark eyes would flash with anger before he lashed out, with either his tongue or his body. More often than not he just stalked off. 

     Nic's weight leaning into him made Worrick refocus his thoughts, and with a mischievous grin, slapped Nic's ass again. By this time Nic was practically panting, trying to grind his ass into Worrick's hand. He laughed, and although Nic couldn't hear it, he could feel the rumble of laughter coming from Worrick's chest. The man had had enough, Worrick thought. He flipped him onto his back, and leaned over him, giving Nic a lengthy and steamy kiss, hands roaming beneath the pillows once more. He leaned back, breaking the kiss with a triumphant grin. 

     Nic's eyes widened slightly at what Worrick was holding. He watched him flip open a lid, and squeeze a clear substance onto his fingers. Worrick grabbed Nic's cock once again, and used the copious amount of precum to slick his hand and run it down the length of his member. He took the fingers coated in lube, and started to apply it to the outer rim of Nic's asshole. As Worrick had predicted, Nic started to get greedy and pushed against his fingers. Worrick withdrew (much to the dismay of Nic) and laughed aloud at the groan that filled the silence in the air. It wasn't as if he _wanted_ to torture the man, he just wanted to take it a bit slow. Who knows when the last time someone had been up Nic's ass. He was guessing by Nic's actions that it had been _quite_ awhile. 

    He put his fingers back, and slowly worked them around the entrance of Nic's ass, teasing him by barely slipping a finger in before withdrawing it. Nic's moans increased, and Worrick finally relented. He slowly pushed a finger in, working to loosen the hole that had been unused for so long. Nic eagerly shoved himself against Worrick, easily taking him in. Raising an eyebrow and stifling a smile, Worrick worked another finger in. He enjoyed the sound of Nic panting, his frustration apparent.

     He stopped working on Nic's ass long enough to grab a condom from the bedside table, and quickly rolled it on. While he had lavished attention on Nic, he himself had gone attended. He chastised Nic on his impatience but he himself was now impatient. The pools of precum on the bead spread from them both attested to the fact that they were ready. He pressed the tip of his own hard cock to Nic's ready hole, but hesitated. He met Nic's eyes, and with a brief smile, he gave a slight nod. Worrick took a deep breath, chest muscles expanding impressively (Nic wanted nothing more than to drag his fingernails over that broad expanse of chest), and pushed against Nic. With a sharp inhale Nic started to press himself against Worrick. Although Worrick had worked Nic to a nice level of openness, his body still wasn't ready for the length and girth of the blond giant, but he himself was more than ready for Worrick to be inside of him, _finally_. 

     Nic gasped as Worrick finally slide the rest of himself in. He hadn't been totally ready, but _fuck_ if it didn't feel good. Worrick threw his head back, drying hair cold against his back. He shivered, causing Nic to buck his hips. He bit his lip, holding back from just _fucking_ him right then and there. He started to thrust, slowly, Nic following the slow rhythm, meeting Worricks every thrust. They both began to thrust harder, tired of waiting. Hell if they weren't going to both be feeling this in the morning (good thing it was Friday night). Soon they were both covered in sweat, meeting each others hard thrusts. Nic was holding on to the cuffs that were linked to the headboard, giving him something solid to throw his weight against. Their breath came out ragged, both holding onto their climax. Worrick picked Nic up by the waist, and held him with one arm, while using his free hand to start caressing Nic's hot cock. It wasn't long before Nic hit his peak, his cum shooting out in milky ropes, coating Worrick's hand. Satisfied that Nic had cum, Worrick hit his peak soon after. He dropped Nic, only to grab him by the waist and buried himself to the hilt inside Nic. Worrick came long and hard, and he pulled out, worried that he would spill out of the condom. 

Exhausted, he collapsed on top of Nic. Neither one of them was young anymore, and they were both feeling the exhaustion from the exertion. Though both of them worked out (evident from their bods), this was different. They were both out of practice with this and it showed. Worrick smiled weakly up at Nic and closed his eyes. Letting out a breath, he stilled and listened to Nic's frantic heartbeat. He couldn't tell if it was from him, or the sex. Either way, it was a pleasant sound, one Worrick wanted to record and replay for the rest of his days. He gathered his strength and lifted himself up, briefly kissing Nic before releasing him. 

     Nic pulled his arms down, and put them around Worrick, pulling him closer and kissing him. Their breath turned ragged once again, cocks stirring, before Worrick put his hand on Nic's chest and pushed him away. He held up a finger and dashed off the bed and out of the room. Nic sat up, and sat back against the headboard, wincing when he pushed himself against the bed. He had predicted his ass would be sore, but he hadn't anticipated any pain in his wrists. He looked at them, and was shocked to discover already darkening bruises. What he hadn't noticed was that Worrick had returned, with a warm rag in hand. At the sharp intake of breath from Nic though, he had stopped short in the doorway, and was shocked to see the bruises as well. 

     He had thoughtlessly gotten a pair of handcuffs that had no cushioning (having no experience with them), and their activities had hurt Nic. Worrick rushed over to Nic, dropping the rag on the night stand. He took Nic's hands into his, and turned them over, looking at his wrists. The bruises were going to be very, _very_ noticeable, and probably for awhile, considering Nic's length of recovery times when it came to his injuries. The last time he had gotten a bruise (thanks to P.E) it had lasted well over a month. Nic hissed in pain when Worrick ran a finger over the welt that had formed with the bruises, and it brought tears to both mens eyes (for different reasons). 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the so many months delay! I really want to continue to work on this piece, all I ask is that you bear with me as I continue to update my other fics as well! 
> 
> This was a little hard for me to write because I'm at work and have to be SUPER discreet with it, but I always get super into my writing and everyone kept asking why I was flushed and omg it took me forever to get this out. Sorry its so long! This may possibly be the worst smut I've written in a long time! I might come back to edit it and clean it up but I really wanted to get this out for y'all! 
> 
> More chapters to follow! 
> 
> As always, any critiques and comments are welcome!


End file.
